A todos mis muertos, a todos mis amores y a todos mis deseos
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: Trunks recibe una inesperada carta de su madre ya difunta, donde lo incita a que nunca pierda las esperanzas; y le promete que siempre estará con él, a pesar de la distancia, los problemas y del tiempo. (Shot en honor a Hiromi Tsuru, seiyuu de Bulma). También para el reto navideño de la página "Trunks & Mai / Page"


**•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

 **A todos mis muertos, a todos mis amores y a todos mis deseos**

.

 **"Querido Trunks:**

Para cuando llegue esta carta a tus manos, escondida en el cuaderno de fórmulas que he dejado para beneficio de mi Bulma versión más joven, es porque afortunadamente habrás logrado viajar al pasado y así contactar a nuestro querido amigo Gokú, y por supuesto a Vegeta tu padre.

Ellos traerán la paz, una vez más, a nuestra línea de tiempo. Sé que lograrán vencer a Black.

Pero, aunque alcances la victoria, este pesar no se me quitará jamás. Porque por más que lo intenté una y otra vez, no pude darte la vida pacífica y placentera que te merecías.

Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Eres mi tesoro más valioso y mi felicidad es saber que te has convertido en un irremplazable muchacho, en el más noble y amable, en el más dulce y bueno que hasta me asusta pensar que de tan angelical que eres ni siquiera existes y solo vives en mis sueños.

Pero eres real. Eres mi ángel. Trunks, tú eres de esos hombres hechos una sola vez y no vuelven a repetirse nunca más en la vida.

Hijo, aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Algo me dice que para estos momentos no solo serás huérfano de suerte, sino también huérfano de madre. Y, escucha lo que te digo: Primero estás tú. Salva tu vida antes que la mía. Este es mi último deseo.

No me sigas, porque no es tu destino. Necesito descansar. Necesito volver a ver a tu padre y decirle que hice lo mejor que pude. Necesito que, aunque nos duela, tengas la obligación de desprenderte de mí para que sigas tu propio camino. Es la ley de la vida, es la ley del Universo.

Y sin embargo, quiero que sepas esto: Siempre, siempre voy a estar a tu lado…

Cuando veas tu rostro en el espejo, en tus ojos verás los míos... Me verás en la sonrisa de tus hijos. Escucharás mi voz cuando mis nietos te despierten cada mañana y oirás mis pasos cuando tus pequeñitos deambulen de noche por los pasillos y brinquen hasta tu cama. Entre sus risas y carcajadas, en sus llantos y hasta en sus silencios, ahí escucharás mi voz, la que nunca se apagará porque estará destinada a llamar tu nombre una y otra vez, pidiéndote, rogándote, a que cada noche voltees directo al cielo y me lances un beso, no importa que quede atrapado en la nada, yo trataré de arrebatárselo y me lo guardaré aquí, conmigo, en mi corazón, donde guardo todo el amor que te tengo.

Yo daría la vida por ti, un millón de veces, y un millón más, y otro millón más… y así un número infinito que ni siquiera los dioses pueden medirlo.

Una parte de mí vivirá eternamente contigo.

¡No quiero que te hundas!, te lo prohíbo. No quiero que te sumerjas y te sobajes. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por vencer a este otro enemigo como en otras tantas vueltas de la vida ya lo has hecho.

En este mundo de días estériles yo traté de sacarte la mejor de las sonrisas, y cargué en mis espaldas todo pesar que pudiera amedrentar tu corazón.

En nuestra línea de tiempo, víctima de un cambio atroz del destino como si alguien nos hubiese cambiado las vías del tren, yo traté de darte la mejor de las infancias. ¿Lo logré? Dime, por favor, que al menos sí lo logré.

Gracias por darme tu niñez, gracias por darme tu adolescencia y gracias por darme tu vida adulta, espero haberla aconsejado, encaminado y nutrido, a pesar de estar marcada por tantas ausencias.

Verás de nuevo a tu padre. ¿No te da morbo o gusto? Ver a ese Vegeta que sí tuvo tiempo y oportunidad de cambiar y reflexionar. Fue difícil llegar a él, Trunks. Sus solas espesas y sobrepobladas cejas daban pavor. Su mirada envenenada que en un principio me hacían temblar las piernas de miedo. Su humanidad entera, difícil llegar a ella porque tocarle un solo pelo daba horror como si fueras a tocar aceite hirviendo. Y aún así, con todos sus defectos y malos sentimientos, te dimos la vida a ti con mucho cariño.

¿Y yo? Apuesto a que me mirarás igual a la última Bulma que viste allá. Como atrapada en un lienzo, con edad indefinida, como viviendo en una pintura que nunca envejece. ¡Me tengo envidia a mí misma!

Hijito, cuida a Mai, y cuida también a nuestros amigos del pasado, porque ellos a su vez cuidarán de ti. Te dejo también una rosa azul entre las hojas de este libro. Guárdala con mucho cariño. Es la única que pudo sobrevivir del jardín antes del primer ataque de Black.

Sé fuerte, sé bueno, sé valiente.

Y no te preocupes por mí. Mi voz, mi amor y mis esperanzas son eternas, y siempre vivirán contigo.

Te quiero, Trunks. ¡Ánimo, chicos!

 **Att:**  
 **Bulma Brief"**

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

Hola a todos,

Resulta que como parte de la dinámica navideña de la página "Trunks & Mai / Page", me tocó escribir un shot sobre Mirai Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks.

Tenía pensado escribir algo muy navideño, pero la noticia de hoy sobre la muerte de Hiromi Tsuru, seiyuu de Bulma, me dejó muy sorprendida y me cambió todo plan y toda trama antes pensada.

Este es pues, un fic dedicado a Bulma, a su seiyu, a Dragon Ball y prácticamente a nuestra infancia, adolescencia y hasta edad adulta que para bien nos marcó.

La primer waifu, curiosamente esposa del primer husbando, nunca, pero nunca, se olvidan.

Gracias por leer algo que ni siquiera está revisado ni pensado, me salió de un arrebato.

Lo siento mucho.

Nancy

PD: Dedicado a todo el fandom entero que está de luto, quisiera mencionarlos uno a uno pero temo olvidarme de un solo nombre y no darle la mención que merece.

PD: La ROSA es un elemento que me tocó como parte del reto. Pero la elegí color azul en honor al fanfic de Kuraudea, "Flor Artificial", donde menciona un hermoso jardín de rosas azules.


End file.
